


Morning Routine

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: A little slice of life fluff fic of the Holtzbert household on a weekend morning. The cats cause a ruckus, as always.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutantcauliflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantcauliflower/gifts).



> For Holtzbert Secret Santa, I dearly hope you like it. I'm sorry it isn't longer or better, I've not been so good for the past couple of days

 The hours of the morning were still early when light began shining in through the blinds. Holtz couldn’t possibly have cared less for it, an earthquake could most likely come along and she’d casually just sleep through it. She didn’t feel particularly sleepy when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her though. Even the slightest sliver of light would wake Erin in a heartbeat unless she was terribly sleep-deprived. It was a quality of hers Holtzmann was still learning to live with.

 A pair of soft warm lips trailed soft kisses down her neck before Erin murmured a sweet “Good morning.”

 Holtz rolled over to face her fiancée and brush a strand of dark hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear lazily. Her eyes were still full of sleep as was her voice, her lips moving slowly.

 “G’mornin’,” she mumbled. When Erin tried to get out of bed, Holtz tugged her back by her arm, murmuring “It’s Sunday, come back n’ love me.”

 Erin chuckled lightly and let herself fall back onto the bed, calling Holtz a dork as she did. The engineer rolled over, resting her head on Erin’s shoulder.

 “You’re warm,” she mumbled.  
 “And you’re a sleepyhead.”  
 “Well, you’re also really soft and… nice… and swee-” instead of finishing the last word Holtz closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Erin, quickly falling back asleep. If it were up to her, they’d be spending entire days in bed together constantly, and sometimes they did, but most of the time they just didn’t have the time and Erin was always the one to drag them both out of bed, sometimes with Holtz literally sliding behind, arms wrapped around her.

 A soft thud graced the bedsheets, which was how Cookie usually marked her appearance. The cat landed on Holtz’s torso with an even heavier thud in a beat and Erin cackled as the engineer’s eyes flew open.

 “Hey! I am under vicious attack here,” Holtz said as Cookie began kneading the fabric of her shirt, “why aren’t you storming to my rescue?”

 “Honestly? This is really amusing to watch.”  
  
 “Unfair! I’m your fiancée, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Holtz faked offense.   
  
 “And I am, always, except when the cats are involved. I told you this would happen,” Erin laughed.

 Holtz groaned and rolled off the bed, leaving the tortie cat to knead the blanket. She landed on the floor with a thud and got up as if nothing had happened. Her hair was a mess and her shirt far too big and all Erin could think as she watched her walk to the bathroom was _Man, that’s going to be my wife. I’m the luckiest girl alive._

She rolled over in bed as the cat meowed and climbed over her. Finally, after thorough consideration she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom. Just as she finished brushing her teeth she heard the shower faucet turn on. The splattering of hot water hitting the ground gave her an idea, an idea she highly doubted Holtz would oppose.

 “Mind if I join you?”  
 “Not. At. All.” Holtzmann chuckled, feeling a pair of arms, still the longest, wrap around her.

   
 “We should have pancakes for breakfast more often,” Holtz mumbled more to herself than Erin or the cats as she poured flour into a bowl.

 “Less is more. If we had them every morning they wouldn’t be special anymore,” Erin said, wrapping her arms around Holtz and leaning her head on the engineer’s shoulder.

 “Shush, you’re being too smart,” Holtz took a pinch of flour from the bowl and flicked it towards Erin who, though she would never admit it, squealed and took several steps back, her soft giggly smile replacing itself with a much more malevolent mischievous one.

 “You do know this means war?” she asked, leaning on the table that stood behind her. Holtz turned around slowly and pushed the bowl aside.

 “Oh, bring. It. On.” She grabbed the bag of flour and bolted from the kitchen to the living room, Erin right behind her. “You’ll never get me alive!” she exclaimed as half a handful of flour flew Erin’s way, covering the physicist’s clothes in a thin layer of white.

 Holtz managed to dodge the first piece of toast that flew her way but the second one hit her right in the face, nearly knocking off her glasses.

 “Jesus Christ, woman, what are you, a softball player?”  
 “Yeah, instead of telling my parents about us I thought I’d just join a softball league,” Erin laughed, clearly without thinking because as soon as she’d let her guard down she found herself tackled to the couch by her soon-to-be wife.

 Holtz planted a soft kiss on her nose and smiled triumphantly.

 “The pancake gods have decided, I win,” she said.  
 “Like hell you do,” Erin replied, rolling both herself and Holtz over.   
 “This is so unfair; do you realize the advantage you have over me? I can’t fight you when you’re so hot, I’m pretty sure you’re breaking the rules. Judge, is this allowed?” Holtz looked over to Schrödinger, who meowed in response.   
 “Traitor,” Erin hissed at the tuxedo cat but he was already gone, probably half-way to the kitchen table.   
 “The judge has spoken!” Holtz exclaimed victoriously. With a groan, Erin gave in and rolled off of her.

 A moment passed as they both simply stared at the ceiling, silence filled the rooms, save for the gentle pit-pat of two cats’ paws, most likely chasing each other.

 “Wait, no, come back. You’re warm,” Holtz muttered. Erin just laughed out loud and got off the couch.

 “Up?” Holtz lifted her arms into the air and with a playful eye-roll Erin pulled her off the couch.

 “Yeah, okay. Maybe we should have pancakes more often.”

 “Maybe we should start by finishing making the pancakes for today, huh? Then we can consider future prospects,” Holtzmann chuckled.

 Just as Erin was about to say something, a dizzy mess of two cats dashed by them, knocking over a vase in the process.

 “Dead god, why did we ever have cats?”

 “You know what?” Holtz said, picking up the largest remaining piece of the vase, “I sincerely don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments continue to be appreciated dearly


End file.
